Rumor? What Rumor? OH That Rumor!
by lenaetv
Summary: Sakura likes Sauske and Naruto. They are now 21 and Sakura is ready to make her move. But......huh.......Rumors?....Oh thats too bad. Wait and see what Sakura's gonna do to get them back for years of neglect.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just thought this would make for a funny story. Let me know what you think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Naruto whined

"Shut up already would you" Sasuke growled

"Come on she's even later than Kakashi" Naruto said

"Hey now! I'm not that bad am I?" Kakashi asked trying to sound hurt peeking over his new Icha Icha book. The only response he got was two death glares from a couple of very impatient men.

It's been nine years since team seven was first formed. Sasuke returned only three years ago. Unfortunately they have not been a team since. They only time they saw each other was just quick hello's on the street. Well that was true for Sakura and Kakashi anyway. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand joined ANBU and see each other everyday. It is only at their sparring matches they have every now and then, that they are all actually together.

And that is what brings us to Sakura. Sakura has become a great medic-nin. That is one of the reason's she never gets to see 'her boys' as she would put it. Today's sparring match was going to be different though. She is finally going to make those two numbskulls of teammates notice her. She has had a thing for both of them for years now, but they just never seemed to notice her. That is why it's taking her so long.

She was extremely nervous today. Not only that, it took her three hours just to find the right clothes. She finally settled on a short black skirt and a tight white tank top. It wasn't a very good choice for sparring but she was hoping on doing a little more than fighting. If she could help it anyway.

She was running almost three hours late. And once she got close to the training grounds she got lost in her thoughts, worried about what was going to happen.

"Naruto I swear I am gonna knock you senseless." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah right like you could even….OOF"

Without warning Sasuke tackled Naruto sending them to ground. Kakashi just sighed and continued reading his book.

"HA!" Sasuke yelled out in victory. He had Naruto pinned to the ground.

"Oh you think so do you" Naruto said wrapping his legs around Sasuke waist and squeezing him.

"AAHH…..Your gonna pay for that you little…….."

"THAT"S IT I GIVE UP! I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU TWO! WHY DON"T YOU JUST GO SCREW AND GET IT OVER WITH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RUMORS WERE TRUE! AAAHHHH...I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO EITHER OF YOU EVER AGAIN!" Sakura screamed after stumbling onto the very awkward position Sasuke and Naruto were in.

The men watched the pink-haired kunoichi stomp off muttering something under her breath.

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto asked watching Sakura disappear into the distance.

"How should I know?" Sasuke answered.

Kakashi took notice to very intimate position the boys were actually in. Saskue laid out between Naruto's legs, Naruto's legs clinging tightly to Sauske's waist. Their faces only inches apart. He now understood that Sakura liked both of them and now she thinks the rumors are true. _Oh this is too funny_ he thought and couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Naruto asked confused still not releasing Sasuke from his tight thigh grip.

"Oh nothing" He said as he got up and began slowly after Sakura. "I think maybe you two just need a little alone time that's all." He winked

At that moment the two men noticed there position and quickly broke apart stumbling to there feet. A little tinge of pink was crossing their cheeks.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked trying to collect himself.

Kakashi turned and gave his signature eye crease. "Oh I just thought I would go pleasure……..I mean comfort our little cherry blossom since you two are preoccupied at the moment." He smirked and continued on his way.

"What?!" Naruto yelled

"Oh and maybe you two should keep your sex life behind close doors. It's just a thought." He said over his shoulder trying to hold the laughter he could feel building up inside of him.

Naruto and Sasuke stood extremely confused by the events that just took place. Of course it didn't take long for the Uchiha heir to fit the pieces together.

"Naruto…?" He said sounding very unhappy.

"Huh"

"People think that you and I are gay."

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"It all makes sense. Sakura said something about a rumor and Kakashi telling us to keep our sex life indoors…."

"But it's not true….How could they think that?"

"Also I think Sakura has a thing for the two us." Sasuke added

"…."

"Come on don't tell me you didn't see that outfit she was wearing and her saying she was giving up." Sasuke said almost surprised at Naruto's ignorance.

"Oh……..OH……….Wait didn't Kakashi-sensei say something about….."

The two looked at each other and knew the old-pervert intentions. And that was all it took to get them going.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was now standing on the bridge where team seven had met so many times in the past. Still angry she was throwing rocks into the stream below talking to herself.

"I can't believe them. After all this time they don't even know I exist. Why do I even bother? It wouldn't be so bad if they would have just told me, but come on sneaking around what is that all about……"

"Oh Sakura." Kakashi said from behind her. He barely dodged the fist that flew over his head when she spun around.

"Kakashi-sensei I'm sorry I thought you were…..oh just forget it." She huffed turning back towards the stream.

"Sakura there just ignorant. I am sure they'll come looking for you in no time." He smiled.

"Yeah…okay." She said sarcastically.

"Well don't give up on them yet. I may have said a few things that got there brains working again." He chuckled.

Sakura turned to him and cocked her head. It took a second then she understood. "Thank you sensei" She said sweetly.

"It was nothing. Just give them hell okay."

"Alright"

"I better go before they get here. See you later" He smiled and gave a small wave and headed down the path.

_I wonder what he said to them. _She thought. _If they really are looking for me maybe I should I get them back for all the hell they've but me through_ She thought with an evil smile on her face. "Oh this could be fun"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

Sasuke: Hey I'm not gay I'm insulted.

Sakura: Yeah whatever I see the way you check out Naruto's butt

Sasuke: That only happened once

Naruto: Sauske don't you think I'm pretty (batting eyes)

Sasuke: No...Hey get away from me dobe.

Naruto: But Sasuke (whining)

Sasuke: Sakura help me here...Sakura put that camera down...Naruto Stop...Sakura I mean it put it down


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. Please forgive me! Anywho here is the next chapter. Also the third is in progress and should be posted by tomorow night. Please enjoy!

* * *

"I could have swore she came this way" Naruto exclaimed scanning the area.

"Well let's keep searching" Sasuke said tossing a pebble into the stream below the bridge.

"Right" Naruto nodded as the two men continued their search

Underneath the bridge Sakura let out her held breath. Unfortunately she lost her nerve. She had no idea what to do; she really loved them to much. She proceeded to crawl out from under the bridge only to lose her footing sending her head first into the water.

"Damn it!" She yelled emerging from the chilly water. Luckily the water was only waist deep. "So much for being a graceful kunoichi" She muttered to herself.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" A voice said from behind her.

Sakura looked over her shoulder. "Failing miserably" She muttered as a shiver ran through her body from the cold water.

Kiba let out a chuckle as he watched the pinked haired women make her way to the shore. "Having a rough day?" He grinned.

Sakura sent him glare only to find he wasn't looking at her face. She followed his line of view to find him fixated on her chest, which was very much visible through her now wet tank top. "Kiba quit that" She said irritated covering her chest.

"Well I can't help it; I'm a man you know"

'_A man huh. Kiba seemed attracted by this but...why do they have to be like this those stupid idiots.' _She thought staring blankly at the groun

"You looked troubled" Kiba stated "Anything I can help you with?" He chuckled thinking only perverse thoughts about the young woman.

"No there is nothing you can……." Sakura trailed off a grin slowly forming across her lips. She looked at Kiba with a mischievous look on her face.

Kiba raised his brow at her expression. "I don't know if I like that look"

"Kiba dear" She said putting on a little charm. "Would you do me favor?"

"What kind of favor?" He questioned, at this point he swore he swore he saw a glint of evil in her eyes.

From a nearby Kakashi watched the situation unfold. "This really is going to an amusing" He chuckled to himself. "But I don't think Kiba knows what he's getting himself into."

* * *

Sakura jumped out her shower in higher spirits then she had been that morning. "If go as planned" She said wiping the steam covered mirror. "I'll have those two eating out of the palm of my hand"

"That's a little extensive don't you think Sakura"

Sakura whipped around to see Kakashi leaning in the doorway of her bathroom.

"Not in the least" She huffed and turned back around proceeding to comb her hair, not bothering to cover her body with more then white towel. Kakashi shook his head as he watched her. He couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked; he couldn't believe that the little girl he once knew grew up to be such a beautiful woman.

"Are you still planning on helping me" She asked looking at him in the mirror.

"Why should help you anymore than have, I'm not getting anything out of this deal." He stated.

He grinned and turned brushing past him disappearing into her room. She returned with her hands behind her back. "How about if I give you this?" She stated holding up what looked like a ticket.

Kakashi eyes grew wide. "Th….that's….that's."

"It's a ticket to the premiere of the new Make-out Paradise movie, so if you help me I'll give you this"

His hands twitched as he reached for the ticket.

Sakura quickly pulled the ticket. "Do you promise to help?" She asked.

"Yes..now give me" He begged sounding like a little kid.

She smile and handed him the ticket. "Good"

He held the ticket in his hands like it was a long lost treasure. "How did you?"

"Jiraiya owed me a favor since I promised not to tell Tsunade he was peeking at her at the hot springs." Sakura giggled.

"Now as for my plan" The same mischievous look on her face from earlier "This is what I want you to."

* * *

"Tell me again why we have to go" Sasuke said irritated.

"Do you want to get Sakura or not?" Naruto questioned.

"Tch…..But going to that club is just a pain" Sasuke stated.

"Think of it this way" Naruto began as he swung his arm over Sasuke's shoulders. "You get to see Sakura in a cute little dress" He grinned.

The thought was appealing to the Uchiha, but he still didn't know if it was worth all the trouble. He sighed as he pushed away from Naruto. "Fine then, let's go" He said exiting their apartment that they shared.

"Right" Naruto eagerly followed.

AN: Sorry so short! Next Chapter longer I promise. Please R&R. THANX Luv ya


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry it's been so long. Had some personal issues and moved, but any who here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! WARNING LEMON! Please don't forget to review!!

* * *

"I don't see how Sakura thinks this is going to work." Kiba said to Kakashi as they entered the club.

Kakashi gave a small grunt. "I don't put anything past her."

Kiba just shook his head as he followed the man through the crowd to the bar. Lights were flashing and smoke hung in the air. The dance floor was crowded with people all swaying to the loud music making it almost impossible for conversation.

The plan was soon in effect when they saw Naruto and Sasuke come through the front door. Kiba nodded to Kakashi before taking his newly acquired drink towards the back door where he was meeting Sakura.

Kakashi watched till Kiba was out of view before heading towards the two men. "I didn't think you guys were gonna make it." He yelled to be heard above the crowd.

Sasuke shook his head while Naruto was excited as ever. "So where's Sakura?" Naruto asked scanning the crowd.

"Hopefully changed her mind and stayed home." Kakashi said taking a quick drink.

"What?" Naruto said unable to hear well over the music.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "She should be here soon" He smiled. Glancing at Sasuke he could tell he wasn't to happy to be there. "Well I need another drink" Kakashi emptied his glass in one gulp. "Let's go get a round" He turned making his way back towards the bar knowing that the more liquor he has the faster the night will go

* * *

Twenty minutes later Kiba was leaning against the wall when Sakura finally appeared through the back door. When he looked her way he almost dropped his drink. There she was in a black mini skirt that was so short it should be outlawed. A halter top that left very little to the imagination. And to top of the outfit she had on knee high boots.

Sakura smiled. "How do you like it?" She asked striking a seductive pose.

Kiba swallowed hard. "An outfit like that should be forbidden" His voice a little shaky.

Sakura laughed as she took his arm leading him towards the dance floor. "Good, that's just the look I was aiming for."

* * *

Sasuke sank lower into his chair. He still had yet to figure out why her let Naruto drag him here in the first place. The music was too loud and his beer was warm and at this point he could hardly believe that any dress Sakura showed up in would be worth this.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled getting the Uchiha's attention. "That girl over there is checking you out."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before glancing in the said direction. Only his gaze fell on Sakura walking to the dance floor with Kiba in an outfit that would have suited a stripper perfectly. All at once he became aroused and angry, a combination he wasn't happy with. He could faintly hear Naruto laughing so he assumed he hadn't seen her yet.

Kiba pulled Sakura to him crashing her body against his. Sasuke glass gave a cracking sound as his grip tightened while he watched Kiba run his hands down her every curve. There bodies moved together hips grinding and hands wondering. The poor glass was just about to break when Naruto smacked Sasuke's arm.

"What the hell does Kiba think he's doing?" Naruto hissed, all excitement drained from his voice after he finally saw them.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and then at Kakashi, both men staring aimlessly at the woman on the dance floor. Looking back at Sakura he let out a low growl and slammed his glass on the table finally causing to crack. "Enough!" He growled as he stood up sending his chair to the floor.

Within seconds he was pulling Sakura out of Kiba arms and flinging her over his shoulder.

"HEY!! What the hell are you………Sasuke?" Sakura said a little stunned as he carried her towards the exit.

Once outside he set her down grabbing her hand and pulling her down the street. "Sasuke where are we going?"

"Hey Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto came running towards them.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder sending Naruto a 'Better back off' kinda look. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, he's seen that look before and he wasn't up to challenging the Uchiha until he cooled off.

Sakura on the other was getting worried. She had never seen him act like this before and as she made the motion to pull her hand away his grip tightened. Her plan had back fired and she knew now she was in trouble.

"Sasuke where are going?" Her voice slightly shaky.

"I'm taking you home" He hissed "You look a damn hooker"

Sakura pursed her lips. "How dare you?" She screamed pulling her hands from his strong grip. She defiantly placed her hands on her hips. "Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me that way?"

"I will force you if I have too Sakura." He said through clenched teeth.

"Don't bother" She waved her hand as if dismissing him. "I can make it home by myself." She brushed past him.

"Don't walk away from me" Sasuke was trying to control his temper.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Why not I learned from the best?"

That was it. He was at his limit. In one fluid motion she was once again over his shoulder. "Sasuke Uchiha put me down right now…..Are you listening to me?"

Before she knew it, they were standing outside his apartment and she could hear him fumble with his keys before hearing the door slam open. Stepping in he slammed the door shut and put her down.

But before she had any chance to protest he crashed his lips against hers. The kiss was hard and demanding. But she couldn't pull away she clutched to his chest attempting to meet the hunger of his mouth.

The kiss ended as almost as quick as it began. He pulled away from her both panting, he stared at her flushed face and swollen lips. He fell for her little plan and he cursed himself for it. But as she reached out her hand he couldn't deny her, not anymore, they both wanted the same thing.

He drew her into his arms stumbling backwards till his back hit the door, His mouth devouring hers once again. A small growl rumbled from his throat as she pressed her hips against his throbbing erection.

A shiver ran through her body as his hands traveled down her body cupping her breast and rubbing his thumb over the peak, traveling further running his fingers under her skirt and over her sex, only to find her lack of underwear was his undoing.

"Please Sasuke" Her voice low and husky. He drew back long enough to undo his pants releasing his now almost painful manhood. He drew her up into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. During around, her back now to the door he slid into her hot core. Their hips meeting, he clenched his teeth trying not to lose control.

She moaned as she slight bucked her hips, silently begging him to continue. And that he did, every thrust bringing them closer to climax. Their mouths seeking the others in hungry desire.

His hand slammed against the door to steady him as he held to onto her. Growing closer to his own release, every thrust grew harder, deeper, faster. Her head fell back against the door as she reached her peak; one, two more thrusts and he followed her into the moment of bliss.

Moments later they still stood there panting, half dressed and sweating. "I think" Sakura began in a shaky voice "That I should wear this outfit more often."

Sasuke chuckled as he smiled against the nape of her neck. "You are indeed a danger to my sanity." He said before capturing her lips.

* * *

AN: Well, sorry for any errors. I wrote it in a hurry. Please don't forget to review!!


End file.
